What Can Be Lost Can Be Found
by BobWhite
Summary: Pertains to the movie Skyline. Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

Ariolla and her people survived an alien enemy known only as the Harvesters. Ariolla's planet was in the Pegasus Galaxy; years after the ones called the Ancients lost the war to wraith, and before the wraith knew how to completely control the galaxy. When the wraith found out about Ariolla and her people, at first they wanted to destroy them, but when they got to the planet, they found out the truth as to why they really were the last of their kind. Now, that threat has come to Earth, and the only hope for our survival lies in the hands of those survivors that fled to Earth after surviving the Harvesters. Their ships mimicked those of the Ancients, invisible and the ability to fight the only thing that stood between death and freedom. What happens when all the wraith head to Atlantis with the rest of Ariolla's people, who had escaped to the stars with the help of the wraith as their allies? Will the wraith, the rest of Ariolla's people plus their ships, the people of Atlantis and the military be able to get to Earth before the invasion begins?

**Prologue:**

**6,000 Light-Years From Earth:**

Ariolla had been eight when the invasion of her planet from the Harvesters had begun. Those that were able to get away from the monsters went underground until they got word from their allies. Two months after the invasion that took her parents and one of their lead scientists along with three fourths of the population of her people, the wraith gave the signal that it was alright to come above ground.

When Ariolla, her brother and the rest of their people came above ground, the wraith hive ships had settled on the planet and the wraith were coming the ground, helping people up out of the underground shelters that had been built in preparations for such an invasion. Two things were known, the monsters were afraid of water and fire. Water burned there skin and they shriveled up and died and fire; well fire just burned the monsters into a crisp form and it blinded them so that they could neither see nor smell there victims.

With the wraith ships on the ground and the cruisers in orbit to keep an eye out just to make sure the Harvesters didn't come back, the wraith queens ordered their soldiers to help the survivors pack up all that they could and get onto the ships, then they would relocate them anywhere they wished to go. Ariolla knew that some of her people would head to Earth, to a place they had come from long ago before ever knowing of the Pegasus Galaxy. JonJin, Ariolla's brother, on the other hand said that they would take to space, keeping one step ahead of the Harvesters, making sure that no other planets were affected by them.

The wraith ships took those that wanted to go to Earth to Earth and then retreated back to the Pegasus Galaxy. They purposely lost the coordinates to Earth so that they would never have to feed upon their allies. They never thought that they would need the coordinates to return to Earth and save those refugees once again. A Peace Agreement was signed between Ariolla's people and the wraith. No matter what happened, if the Harvesters came to Earth, the wraith along with all the allies of JonJin and the rest of the people that took to the skies would journey to Earth and protect it from a far worse enemy then the wraith.

The Harvesters didn't care if the brains they took were of the human kind or of the alien kind, a brain was a brain, didn't matter where they took it from. And by signing the Peace Pact, the wraith only took from the Pegasus Galaxy what they could live on and nothing more. Though, Ariolla and JonJin knew nothing of the war between the new people of Atlantis and the Wraith, the Wraith still kept the honor of the Peace Agreement close to them, knowing that when the time came, they would need to sacrifice the right to ever feed from Earth's people in order to save Earth as well as there friends who had journeyed there nearly twenty years ago.

**Los Angeles Field Office:**

Ariolla had taken the last name Johnson when she and the other refugees had come to Earth. They knew that they would need ID's to become citizen's of the US and that they would need to acquire social security numbers and would do so by taking the numbers of dead people and using them. They had had the technology to make the numbers say that they were the people who were actually dead. When Ariolla had graduated high school, she went to the FBI Academy at Quantico, Virginia to become what she knew to be a leader for her people. Acquiring the skills of an FBI agent would help her with protecting this planet from the Harvesters when and if they ever showed up.

She was new to Agent Eppes' team. They didn't really trust her because she had just gotten there and had only been out of the Academy for two years before coming to them. She had originally worked in DC but then had been transferred to LA when she was told that someone within the FBI wanted her there. She didn't understand who it was that wanted her there until she actually went up to meet the Director of that particular office. And that's when she knew, that no matter how far you try to hide your past, someone always knows that you are not who you say you are. Ariolla came face to face with one of the refugees, an older man who had come with them twenty years ago after the siege on there planet, had climbed the ladder and become a very important person in LA, Mayor of the City to be exact. He had had her transferred knowing that she was the only one that possessed one of their invisible ships.

So after she got as settled as she felt necessary, she started her first day at work. At the age of twenty-eight, Ariolla had known the hardships of losing her family to a War that was most likely going to be coming to Earth one day. The Mayor, a man known to her people as Shoalin, had taken the name Michael Roberts. She had looked up to him while she was growing up, since being separated from her brother and her parents no longer alive. The only person to ever survive being captured by the Harvesters was a scientist named Coarlyn, his brain had been put into one of their monsters and he had fought against it until her one it back. But he still had the body of the monsters, which was why he was going to come in handy. We could strap a camera to him and make sure the whole invasion was documented. The military and government wasn't going to be able to keep it quiet at all.

Coarlyn was with the wraith, aboard one of the Hives that had stayed just out of orbit of a planet some three million miles from Earth, just on the other side of Pluto. A camera had been implanted into his head, so that the other monsters wouldn't be able to realize that they were being videotaped and it was the easiest way to access the information from the camera. Every one of the ships that Ariolla and her people had (almost 2,000 on Earth alone) could hold up to 2,000 people each and all were accessible by the refugees who lived in the cities near them. Coarlyn only had to sound an alarm alerting the pilots of the ships to get everyone and anyone into the ships and start evacuating them to the Hive Ship. The wraith darts would also be deployed to pick up any and all humans that needed to be picked up.

With Coarlyn and the wraith just outside orbit of Pluto, the 2,000 ships on Earth, the darts and the weapons that Ariolla and her people had manufactured on the ships on Earth, the battle that was about to come to Earth would be in full swing and people that were being evacuated by both Ariolla and her people and the wraith at the same time would be able to get many people to safety before the Harvesters had any idea what was going on.

Ariolla walked onto the Violent Crimes Unit Floor for the first day, knowing that a war was coming to Earth and not letting on to anyone what she really knew. Don and the team seemed not to like her since the only reason she got the job was because the Mayor had requested that she be transferred from DC to LA. He seemed to know her or something like that. To Don and the team, the girl looked younger then she really was, but older in a way they couldn't put there fingers on it. Ariolla noted that the team seemed to regard her as an agent that they didn't need, but ignored it seeing as the real reason she was there was to save the people of LA before the Harvesters decided to show there ugly heads.

For the first three weeks, Ariolla mainly did desk work since none of the agents would go out into the field with her. For Ariolla, it was a common thing. People simply just didn't trust her and she didn't care. She was a better fighter and warrior then anyone on Earth, including the soldiers here. This planet was about to get a rude awakening. Nobody would forget it and Ariolla and her people would have a lot of explaining to do when it was over and the Harvesters were destroyed once and for all.

Ariolla woke up on the fourth week of her being in LA to an alarm sounding from the ship. She was up and in the garage within a matter of seconds. The invasion was about to begin. She packed all of her belongings into the ship, pulled the cover off of it and started it up. Being invisible to the naked human eye, the ship would be useful to get everyone that was flightless off the planet (which meant every human they could find) no matter what the consequences were. The first thing Ariolla did, was head up to the Hive Ship that had started orbiting Earth and docked, moving all of her belongings into one of the cells on board. Then she took control of the wraith and people that had stayed on board to keep Earth safe when the time came.

Will Ariolla and her people be able to get the rest of the people to safety as the Harvesters move in to make there first strike against Earth?...


	2. Allies Assemble

**Allies Assemble:**

**Pegasus Galaxy: The Wraith:**

As soon as the alarm went off from the Hive orbiting Pluto, all wraith began assembling together. Queen Joalyn made a video call to JonJin, telling him that the invasion of Earth was about to begin. JonJin, with the remaining 4,000 ships of his people met up with the wraith above the planet of Atlantis. If this was going to go off without a hitch, they needed to coordinates to Earth, and they needed them now. The Queen of every Hive and every Faction of Wraith was called in. The people of the Pegasus were forgotten about and the allies grouped together.

JonJin made it to the rendezvous point and met up with Queen Joalyn and her escorts. Waiting for the others to get there, they began planning a line of defense. Knowing that the one Hive Ship they had left in the Milky Way would be full of people rescued from Earth already, they needed to get there as soon as possible. Every Hive ship would have people aboard, every dart would be deployed to pick up people first then when the humans of Earth were safely on board, the cruisers, darts, and ships of their Human Allies would descend on Earth and take out the Harvesters once and for all.

Using the technology of JonJin's people, Queen Joalyn equipped all the wraith Hive ships and escorts with the Wormhole drive with the help of some of the human scientists. They were going to be ready for just about anything when they jumped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Milky Way. Within ten hours, the rest of the battalion was at the rendezvous point and were getting retrofitted with the Wormhole drive when the people of Atlantis and their Allies showed up in there ships, probably wondering why all the wraith in the Galaxy were in one place at the same time.

**Pegasus Galaxy: Atlantis:**

Kernel Sheppard and his team were called to the Control Tower as soon as the Long Range Sensors (LRS) picked up the wraith activity. Both the Apollo and Daedalus were in orbit around the planet as well as almost all of Larren's ships. If the wraith were going to attack Atlantis again, they needed every Ally they could get. As soon as Dr. McKay analyzed the data being transmitted from the LRS and realized that the wraith weren't the only ships in the vicinity, the information was relayed to Kernel Caldwell aboard the Daedalus and Kernel Ellis aboard the Apollo. Kernel Sheppard and his team along with Major Loren's and his team as well as a couple of Marine teams made there way up to the Daedalus in Jumpers and the two Earth ships along with Larren's twelve war ships headed into hyperspace together, all headed for the same location.

Three hours later, the Daedalus, Apollo and Larren's ships dropped out of hyperspace to see the whole wraith armada along with some human war ships just sitting in space. They immediately recognized one of the ships giving off radiation as Todd's ship and proceeded to dock in the Dart Bay. Once on board they were met by Todd who took them to the bridge where they were video conferencing with Queen Joalyn and JonJin. JonJin seemed surprised to see humans on Todd's ship but figured it was the Atlantean's he had talked about. The explaining began.

**Pegasus Galaxy: Allies Against A Greater Evil:**

JonJin was standing next to Queen Joalyn when Todd stepped into the video screen, saying that the Atlantean's had arrived to see what was going on. Having not expected them to respond so fast, JonJin, moved into the screen showing that yes he was human.

"Great, we've got ourselves a wraith worshipper. What are all the wraith doing in one spot with human war ships?" _Ronon asked._

"We are headed to Earth. I am JonJin, this is Queen Joalyn. They are fulfilling a promise that they made a long time ago. The wraith are only one enemy, we know of another that even the wraith fear. They are going to help us destroy them once and for all, but we need to leave and we need to leave soon. You may join us if you wish and I will explain everything later. Right now, my people and I need to finish retrofitting the Hive Ships and Cruisers with our Wormhole drive so that we can get to Earth much faster than a few weeks. If you wish, we can also retrofit your ships with the Wormhole drive and you can help us in this battle." _JonJin finished._

"What kind of battle are we talking about?" _Kernel Sheppard asked._

"One that will wipe out the people of Earth within the first few hours of invasion. We call this enemy the Harvesters. We helped save JonJin, his sister Ariolla and the rest of their remaining people after the Harvesters left the Galaxy some twenty years ago. I am Queen Joalyn, JonJin gave me the name so as not to be rude and call me the wraith all the time. Many of our kind have names given to us by JonJin and his people. We transported Ariolla and any refugee that wished to go to Earth to Earth twenty years ago after there world was destroyed. We can explain more later while we are in Hyperspace, but now we must go before the invasion is able to begin."

"You expect us to go into battle with you again?" _D__r. McKay asked._

"Yes, if you wish to save Earth, you will help us to destroy the Harvesters once and for all before they can completely wipe out another race just cause they need to feed at a far greater speed then we do!"

"Ah, say what?" _Dr. Keller asked._

"The Harvesters, which is what JonJin and his people along with our race calls them, harvest the brains of humans and aliens alike for their knowledge before moving onto another world. If you wish to save mankind from them you will let us travel to Earth. Under the Peace Agreement we signed twenty years ago, wraith are not allowed to feed off the people of Earth, but can only rescue them in an attempt to destroy the Harvesters for good. Get rid of the food source, you can get rid of the Harvesters." _Todd said._

"I see, and all wraith signed this Peace Agreement twenty years ago?" _Teyla asked._

"All the Queens in every faction signed them. Every wraith heeds the Agreement. The only reason we attacked you when you first came to the Pegasus was so that you would not wake an even greater enemy then ourselves. The Ancients never knew of the Harvesters because they came to Galaxy after we defeated them. The Harvesters don't need to use Stargates as a means of travel because they don't keep humans alive long enough for one to open a Wormhole to another planet. They take the knowledge they learn from the brains they take and travel to that world and destroy it. We have tried relocating people to toxic planets that the Harvesters can't get to, but somehow they had stopped our efforts by putting a guard near the planets so we could not get to them. Then we learned that every planet we tried to relocate the people to had a Stargate so we learned the address of the gate and started moving them that way."_ Queen Joalyn finished._

"We really need to get going now. I will send some of my scientists over to your ships so that you can be retrofitted with the Wormhole device and we can all leave at the same time." _JonJin said after talking to a few of his people who got ready to depart in there own ships. The scientist ships were far larger than a wraith transport ship and knowing that the humans from Atlantis would want only humans on the transport, Queen Joalyn told her men to stay on the ship. JonJin departed for his own ship and waited two more hours before all the ships were retrofitted with the Wormhole drive before declaring everyone fit to go._

**Travel To Earth:**

Once the Daedalus and Apollo were equipped with the Wormhole device with the help of JonJin's scientists, the quadrants for Earth were given to the ships and there escorts and then every single ship including the Daedalus and Apollo jumped into Hyperspace and headed towards Earth. With the Wormhole devices working on every ship, the wraith plus their escorts, JonJin plus his people and the Atlantis team members were at the edge of the Pegasus and on the way to the edge of the Milky Way within an hour.

Letting the Wormhole device cool down and gather power once more, the war ships headed towards the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy while only using there sublight engines. Once the ships were at the edge of the Milky Way, the Wormhole devices were totally charged and cooled down, the War Ships and all the escorts jumped back into Hyperspace and were orbiting Earth within a matter of seconds. The lone Wraith Hive ship that had been orbiting Pluto but had moved to orbit Earth had become very active. Coarlyn had woken up the hibernating wraith and instructed them to get into the Darts. Darts were zooming in and out of the Dart Bay, going to get humans from Earth and bringing them back, making sure that the Harvesters weren't able to eat them.

But would those left on Earth be able to survive long enough for the ships to get to them as well as the Darts and all the allies that had been brought with them?...


	3. The Invasion Begins

**The Invasion Begins:**

**LA Field Office: Charlie & Amita:**

Amita and Charlie had just walked into the FBI office when all of the blinds were closed by the push of a button. Everyone looked up and around and it was Colby who noticed that Ariolla was not in the building. Ariolla had been in the building early on but right before Charlie & Amita had stepped off the elevator, she had disappeared up the stairs headed towards the roof. She had gotten to work later then usual but no one had said anything about it. She was dressed weird, like she was expecting something bad to happen.

Charlie & Amita went into the War room where Don and the team were along with Lt. Walker & Ian. Don had called Allen and told him to close all the blinds in the house and to shut all the windows and doors, then to find some place to hide, that they would be at the house as soon as possible. But Don had told that to the answering machine because Allen wasn't in the house, probably outside in the yard or at the college.

As Charlie & Amita looked in awe at what was happening through the blinds, they saw some kind of alien like ship, bigger than the building moving along the windows to see if it could get in some where. Suddenly, the ship made a beeline for the top of the building, where it apparently felt the presence of someone or something.

**LA Field Office: The Roof:**

Ariolla had gone up to the roof for no apparent reason. She felt herself being pulled to the roof and it was as if she had no control of her body. Someone or something was pulling her to the roof and she couldn't stop herself. She was standing in the middle of the Helo pad when one of the smaller alien ships came over the side of the building and shone a blue light into her, as if captivating her before it pulled her in to her death. But it wouldn't be able to kill her as easily as it did the rest of her people.

Nikki and Liz had gone up to the roof to see where Ariolla had gone and had just opened the door when the first drone hit the alien and a man jumped out of a ship that had become visible. The man grabbed Ariolla in his arms, pushed Nikki and Liz back through the door and slammed the door shut. Nikki and Liz showed him to the thirteenth floor where the Don and the rest of the team was waiting.

**LA Field Office: Quarin:**

Nikki and Liz pushed open the War Room door and the man laid Ariolla on the table before opening up the bag he had with him and pulling out a bottle. The bottle held some kind of strange liquid in it and as he opened it Don and the team finally took a good look at Ariolla. She was gasping for breath and the veins in her right side were very visible, as if something had forced all the blood in her body to the surface. The man grabbed Ariolla by the back of her neck and sat her up before pouring the liquid down her throat.

Ariolla sputtered the liquid at first before swallowing it and allowing its effects to take hold of her body. Once she was back to her normal self, she sat up with the help of the man who she came to realize was Quarin, JonJin's right hand man and leader of at least ten of our invisible ships. They hugged before any action was taken, and then the real fight for survival began.

The Ship:

"Quarin, you made it! How many more ships came with you?"

"Your brother and the rest of our fleet, so all of the 4,000 war ships we had plus the 2,000 war ships you brought with you when you found refuge here on Earth. Combine those 6,000 ships and the two Earth ships that were in the Pegasus when we were getting ready to leave along with about 60 Wraith Hive Ships and all there escorts. We have enough hive Ships to get the people of Earth to safety before we come back and kick some serious alien arse."

"That is good to hear. I went up to the ship that was orbiting Pluto early this morning after it started orbiting Earth and woke everyone up including Coarlyn, the only one I know to ever make it out of the Harvesters grip alive. Now all we need to do is make it to the ship I have parked in the garage and get the evacuation underway. I had the Darts from the Hive start picking people up soon after I came back to Earth. Allen was one of the first people I had them pick up. Sorry Don, but I figured you would want your father safe and I knew that was the only way to get him safe."

"How many people can one of your ships hold?" _Don asked._

"One ship can hold over 2,000 people inside. Plus the four darts I have orbiting the building. All you need to do is get to the roof of the building and I'll give them the signal to start picking them up. Quarin, how many defensive ships do we have at the moment? You know, the ones that are going to keep lookout while we evacuate everyone?"

"We have about 200 Jumpers, the Atlantis Expedition had them in their Jumper Bays, plus we have the two War Ships from Earth that had F-302's that can help fight them. Once everyone is evacuated to the ships, we'll come back down and destroy them once and for all."

"Damn straight! They're not going to destroy this world like they did ours. You got my weapons with you?"

"Here you go. Don't worry, JonJin says he'll see you when the war is over. These aliens are going to wish they never came across the Clotines. They're going to wish they had wiped us out when they had the chance instead of letting the wraith help us live."

"Yeah, well what did you expect from alien life forms. Especially ones that only attack a planet with humans or human like life-forms living on them just to Harvest there brains before they move on to the next world."

"What!" _Nikki and Liz asked together._

"They Harvest our brains, that's what these alien things do?" _Colby asked._

"Yeah, why do you think we call them the Harvesters? Come on, we need to get to my ship. They aren't going to know what hit them. Say, Quarin, why is it taking the Harvesters this long to go after everyone? Normally they attack once they make sure no one can fight back."

"They're searching for survivors of our world first. Once they make sure that no survivors from Clotine is left on Earth, then they will go after the rest of the world. That's why once the alarm went off, almost all of our people got to the ships we had stashed all over the world. 2,000 war ships is a lot to hide especially when only some of them have the cloaking ability. We had to bury some of them in caves. Almost all of our people that took refuge here on Earth were able to get to the ships that they lived next to."

"Almost all? How many of our people did the Harvesters get?"

"300, and a few of them were with child and we know what they do with the pregnant women. Those people will be dead before we can get to them. We have lost them and the children already."  
>"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what happens to those women that are pregnant and have been grabbed by the 'Harvesters'?" <em>Ian asked.<em>

"The fetus is grown to full size if the mother is only a few months along and then the child is ripped from the womb and the mother is dead from the amount of blood loss. Before we fled Clotine, one of there ships had been shot down by an Ally of ours and while we were exploring the ship for any survivors of our people, we came upon a working machine, what we think was a twisted maternity ward for the pregnant mothers and children. Dead women lay in piles, there belly's ripped open, there fetus's lying next to them without a head. They only want your brain and that's all they want. Why do you think we want to save this planet so badly? This planet holds the secrets of over two hundred civilizations within this galaxy alone, not to mention those civilizations in other galaxies that special classified people of your military have traveled to via a wormhole. This planet is the one they have coveted since taking over our people; they just didn't have any way of getting to it until they found a planet that knew where Earth was located." _I said._

"Well this keeps getting more sci-fi ish by the second now doesn't it?" _David commented._

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. Maybe if our people hadn't come to Earth this would have never happened but I really don't know. Quarin, how are they finding us, as in our people that fled here?"

"Apparently we have some sort of enzyme in our blood from surviving the last attack from them so they are using that as some sort of tracking device."

"Right, that doesn't make me feel any better. Do you have my weapons?"

"Yes, figured you would want to get changed and have them with you when we start evacuating people. The more weapons the better huh?"

"Yea don't I know it? I'll just be a few minutes."

"Hurry up please."

I left the War Room and headed towards the Restroom and changed into the Warrior's outfit that I hadn't worn since I was younger. The tunic seemed to know that I was taller then the last time and adjusted itself to my taller body. Once the tunic was on and the belt holding the pouch with an antidote to the 'Blue Ray' secured on my hip, I put the rest of my weapons on and secured the holsters to my body. The last thing I put on was the coat that hid most of the weapons but still showed that the Clotines weren't backing down and never would. They were uniforms for all Clotines that was set on fighting.

Like the soldiers of Earth, the Clotines had there own uniforms and they were much more fitting to the body then that of Earth's uniforms. The real fight had begun and getting the people of Earth to safety was number one on our list. Our War had come to Earth and whether they liked it or not, they would have to fight along side us to keep there world from falling into enemy hands.

Walking out of the Restroom and back towards Quarin and the rest of the FBI team that I had grown to know, people stood up from the desks they were sitting at and looked at me. Quarin pulled the coat from his bag and put it on as well. The backs of the coats read 'Clotines United' which meant we were a people that never backed down from a fight and would Unite those that needed to be united to fight a common enemy.

"Nice to see you back in the clothes your people wear. You look even better then the first time I saw you in the uniform."

"Thank you Quarin, I'll take that as a compliment. Though the last time you saw me in it I was about fourteen and you were eighteen at the time. Come, we need to evacuate the building before they figure out how to get into the building and start killing people."

"Yes, let's go."

We headed to the elevator and road it down the garage where I had parked my ship. I de-cloaked the ship and told everyone to take a seat and buckle up, that it was going to be a bumpy ride. Being that this ship only held 2,000 people, and that there was barely anybody in the building that morning to begin with (after the news went out telling people to stay inside due to the weird looking ships showing up all over the planet) it was easy for us to empty the building into the one ship and get people sitting down and buckled up.

Quarin and I went to the controls and sat down at the flight control. Don, Colby, Ian, Lt. Walker, David, Nikki, Liz, Charlie, Amita and Larry showed up behind us and sat in the seats behind us, buckling up in the process. We acknowledged that they were there but were too busy trying to make sure that the Harvesters couldn't see our ship from leaving the garage. As soon as the ship was cloaked again and we were at the entrance to the garage, we headed out carefully, knowing that the four-legged monsters would be on the ground looking for people to grab.


End file.
